


Confessions intimes

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Pansy est morte, et vit désormais aux enfers, avec une bien étrange colocataire. Vont-elles apprendre à ce connaitre ou bien se détruiront-elles ?
Kudos: 1





	Confessions intimes

**Confessions intimes**

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi facile de mourir, que cela était aussi paisible. Elle avait foi en lui, pour réussir. Elle était morte trop tôt, elle avait vu ce sort, et elle l'avait sauvé.Comme ils se l'étaient promis.

La seule personne qu'elle croisait maintenant était son étrange colocataire, une fille blonde qui passait ses nuits à pleurer. La blonde et elle vivaient dans la même maison, aux enfers, mais il y avait comme un mur entre-elles. Un mur qu'aucune d'elles ne voulait briser. La brune menait sa vie sans ce soucier de la blonde, jusqu'au jour où elle la vit pleurer sur la photographie d'un homme.

Ce jour-là, la serpentarde s'était installée dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle avait entendu les pleurs de la blonde. Elle était allée dans le salon, dans le but de lui lancer une pique assassine, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, la photo. Et alors, elle s'était souvenue de tout ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière. De Drago, Daphnée, Astoria, Blaise, Théo et Severus. C'était lui qui lui avait apprise tout ce qu'elle savait sur les potions. Elle avait toujours eu une facilité avec cette matière, alors Severus l'avait prise sous son aile. Il lui avait enseignée tout ce qu'il savait, elle serait devenue une maîtresse de potions renommée, mais elle était morte. Lorsque les mangemorts avaient fui Poudlard après le meurtre de Dumbledore, elle les avaient suivis, tout comme Potter. Mais ce dernier avait attaqué Severus, puis Drago, et elle s'était jetée en travers du Sectumsempra du gryffondor. Elle avait senti son sang se vider de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle se reconcentra sur sa colocataire, Pansy vit que la blonde s'était levée du canapé ou elle pleurait, et elle lui dit : « Toi aussi tu as perdu quelqu'un, comme moi.

-Non, lui répondit la serpentarde, je suis celle que l'on a perdu. Et toi ?

-Je suis morte pour sauver mes amis, ceux que j'avais trahis quelques mois plus tôt.

-Et moi je ne lui avait jamais dit que je l'aimais.

-Il vient de me plaquer

-Pourquoi ? »

Pansy vit une larme couler sur la joue de sa colocataire et elle sut qu'elle avait posé la mauvaise question.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit, c'était une question idiote.

-Il te reste encore de la famille en vie ?

-Mes parents, et Drago. C'est pour lui que … que je suis morte. Il te reste encore de la famille à toi ?

-Juste mes parents.

-Nous avions encore la vie devant nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, lui répondit la blonde, mais nous sommes mortes …

-… pour protéger nos amis

-Oui »

Et depuis ce jour, les deux filles filles avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Et à apprécier cette nouvelle vie. Qui aurait crut un jour que Silena Beauregard et Pansy Parkinson auraient une discussion civilisée, deux filles que tout oppose, et qui n'auraient même pas dut se connaître.


End file.
